


He Wasn't Good Enough For Her (Wait! No, he was)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Camille is nosy, Clary is angry, Izzy is confused, Jace is there, Raphael is badass, Simon is a romantic, be ready, but life might not, but not really, epic love story, feelings might be matched, for such an, years wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Simon is amazing, too good for most. But, perfect for her. But that's not what she thought. Izzy deals with pressure and heartbreak of letting someone go. Simon has to deal with Izzy distancing herself. And they both have to deal with meddling millionaires. One-Shot. (Inspired by "She Wasn't Good Enough For Him" by Reba McEntire.) Fluff inn the beginning :/
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	He Wasn't Good Enough For Her (Wait! No, he was)

Simon was not Isabelle's best friend, that title went to Clary a 5'2 green-eyed red head with a passion for art. He wasn't Isabelle's good influence, that went to her big brother, Alec Lightwood. Alec Lightwood was the CEO of Alicante Airline's.

Simon wasn't her brotherly figure, that spot was already taken. And that would be weird considering everything they've done.

He was, however, the recipient of her midnight calls, usually containing her long rambles, that usually went on for at least an hour.

He was the one that went to get her when she was too wasted to get herself back home. He thought it was because she trusted him to see her like that, vulnerable and weak.

Their relationship wasn't purely platonic, in fact they had quite a few hook ups, all of them at his cramped apartment.

Everything about them was different, they talked and knew more about each other than the average fuck buddy, and they didn't fuck enough to be called that.

The best way to describe the relationship was a girl leading on a love-struck man.

**...**

_**Brrrrrrring! Brrrrrrring! Brrrrrrring!** _

I hit the annoying green button before my peace can be further destroyed.

"What do you want?" I grumble, while simultaneously praying it isn't someone I know professionally.

"Your amazing companionship." Simon teases.

"I hate you" I groan even louder into the pillow.

He scoffs into the phone "You weren't saying that last night."

I smile, just his voice fills me with energy for the rest of the day.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm going to get ready, happy?"

I can hear his laughter, deep and kind, as I push myself out of bed and into the shower.

I put my phone on the speaker and start my process of getting ready.

Rubbing in the soap, I look around for the shampoo he insists makes my hair look sexy. I grab a bottle and study it; it was a Head and Shoulder shampoo. Simon's shampoo. He's been staying over a lot for the past few weeks or so.

Whether it was to help me with my nightmares or to prep me for a big meeting he was always here when I called him.

Ever-constant and steady.

If he was a hill, stubborn, proud and constant. I was the sea, relentless, always moving and never doing what is wanted. But powerful, powerful as hell.

I start styling my hair when Simon chimes up.

"You done, yet?"

"Don't you have a life? I snipe, shrugging on my suit jacket

"Yes, a very busy one. A life that is a 1-hour train ride away, so while your lazy ass is still sleeping. I'm fighting off old ladies and pick pockets while being your personal assistant."

"I should hire you." I muse, and for a second, I consider being worried about the pickpockets. I brush it off, he can take care of himself.

Besides, I like what we have too much, if I hire him. We'd have to be professional.

"No thank you," he says quickly, like he was afraid I was actually offering. Then almost like an afterthought, he says in his teasing tone "Ma'am."

Hearing him this happy, did a funny thing to my stomach. I couldn't bring myself to eat.

His eyes were probably really bright right now, like it was holding the sun in them. I wish I was video calling him to actually see him, but for now hearing him will have to do.

**-Isabelle-**

"C-Clary?" I ask trying to swallow back my shock.

"I-Isabelle?" she says back mockingly, putting her hands of her gold-painted hips.

"Should I call my beautician or..."

"Oh, shut up!" She hisses. Mumbling an excuse and lumbering back into her room.

I continue my brisk pace, trying to focus myself on more pressing matters.

"Hold it." Magnus calls out, shoes clacking quickly. I falter and eventually stop. But I fail to keep the annoyance from my face. "Tone it down Lightwood. Just a reminder that tonight is my charity gala and that you still haven't rsvp'd.

"I'm going!"

"With a plus one?"

"Yes, I'm bringing... Clary."

"No, you're not." Clary says stalking past me. "I'm going to take Jace, because that's what girlfriends with boyfriends do. Respect and love them," she says pointedly.

And I just knew she was talking about Simon; she was always on my case about leading him on and liking him back but never doing anything about it. She thinks I'm doing him wrong by not being clear with my intentions.

But she doesn't understand that Simon knows me better than anyone else. He knows what I want before I know I want it.

"I respect Simon."

Clary stops, only a few steps away "I didn't say anything about Simon."

I spare Magnus a glance, trying to gauge whether he was interested in following our conversation or not. He was simply studying his new manicure, but I can tell he was paying attention.

"Clary, just let it go." I grip my hair, tempted to rip it out from the roots.

"No." her stubborn gaze clashed with mine.

"Fine," I glance at my watch "just not here and not now."

"Right here and right now." She says stomping her golden leg. Literally golden, every inch of her body was covered in gold paint. Golden jeans, golden sneakers. Golden ankles.

I receive a call from Simon, I hold a finger up to Clary and mouth "not a word".

"Vampy, now is not a good time." I say into the phone.

"Don't call me Vampy," his voice says lightheartedly and my head snaps up to see him striding towards us eyes flashing dangerously like dark room filled with secrets, "and if you don't leave in two minutes, you're going to be late. Must I need to drag you everywhere?"

I'm sure his question was rhetorical, but I answer anyway.

"I offered you a job." I mumble

I can feel 3 glares on me, one heated, one icy and one annoyed.

I decide to meet Simon's annoyed glare first, and that is when I noticed how dressed-up he was. He was sporting a smart suit and his hair was done crisply. His thick locks combed to the side, unlike Clary, he always had pretty good control over his hair. His shirt was a deep black, making his brown eyes look even darker, not that I noticed. He really did look like a vampire, dangerous, handsome and very mysterious. If it weren't for the fact that I knew how much of a geek he was, I would believe he was actually dangerous and mysterious.

He sees me checking him out and rolls his eyes, but some pink does dust his cheeks.

"Keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter." he scolds me, shooting me a wink before giving Clary a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

**-S.L-**

"Keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter." I tell the blatantly staring Isabelle, trying to fight the heat in my cheeks.

"Are you going to the protest?" I ask Clary as I give her my customary peck on the cheek.

She throws her hands up "Finally! Someone who gets it."

I eye the man, he was fabulous. No doubt, was he with Isabelle? Did she sleep with him?

We weren't exclusive and we weren't even strictly "fuck buddies" either, but that didn't stop me from feeling that slap of jealousy and hurt.

He soothes all of my suspicions when he smiles brightly and says: "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane, head of Underworld Magic, and fiancée to Alce Lightwood". I can see the secret message though, encoded for just me to understand.

"Don't worry buddy, she's all yours." and "I don't want her, you can have her".

I grin at him feeling ridiculous for my worrying, and briskly shake his hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure. I'm Simon Lewis, aspiring architect." I say evenly "I love your makeup." I comment, going stepping to the side so that my back wasn't completely to Izzy and Clary. "Almost put's Izzy's to shame

He laughs good naturedly. "So, you're the infamous Simon."

I lift an eyebrow "Infamous? What did I do to earn such a title?"

Before Magnus can complete his statement, strong delicate arms wrap themselves around my waist. Her sweet scent, invaded my nostrils and I melted into her embrace, only slightly. Izzy.

"Izzy, you've been bragging about me?" I tease, maneuvering myself out of her grasp.

She grins at me, with dark eyes "Always." I fight my grin.

Her watch beeps twice, my eyes dart towards the time. We were late. Well, _she_ was late.

Cursing, Izzy smooths her hair and jacket as she tugs on my hand, in the direction of our awaiting ride.

"You didn't answer my question." Magus calls out as he keeps pace with us. Not looking winded in the least, I shoot him a sympathetic glance which he brushes aside with a slight roll of his eyes. Clary just leisurely walks to catch up with us.

"What question?" Izzy asks, typing into her phone.

"Are you bringing a plus one?"

"Where is it?" she mumbles, only half paying attention, reading something off her phone.

"At the Angel Orensanzs Foundation for the Arts in Lower East Side, Manhattan.

I can't breathe.

Stopping abruptly and upsetting Izzy's pace, I tug her to a stop. Keeping my eyes on Magnus Bane.

"The Angel Orensanzs?" I ask, finding it hard to breathe.

He grins at me "Right, you are an architect..."

I just nod eagerly, not bothering to correct him.

Magnus grins triumphantly at Izzy "Looks like you have your plus 1. We can talk details in the car, need a ride?"

My eyes never leave Magnus, "Yes, please."

He nods at me and I follow him toward the direction of his car.

I only look back once wearing the geekiest and most un-cool smile; I didn't try to tame it.

**-Isabelle-**

I watch him leave, a new jump in his step. His brilliant smile still clear in my head.

He just left, didn't ask if I would be ok by myself. Didn't even say goodbye. I didn't like it, feeling so replaceable. Like he didn't need me anymore.

Like he never did.

"Stings doesn't it?" Clary asks, carefully slinging her arm over my shoulder as to not wrinkle my jacket.

"It's like he didn't even need me." Slipped out of my mouth, I locked my jaw to stop any more of my word vomit.

She pats my shoulder, untangling himself from me. It was slightly awkward due to my rivaling her by height by a good 8 inches but that didn't deter her. "Well, now you know how it feels."

How it feels? Why should I? Is she implying that...?

"Clary, of course I need you, you are my best friend. Maia, we're not like that. We're just soul sisters. She has got nothing on you-"

I have never seen someone's face turn as red as hers did. She looked annoyed, surprised, exasperated but also like she had a lot to say and she was ready to let me have it.

"No, you dense sasquatch!"

I decide not to comment on her unique but hurtful insult. "What do you mean-"

"Simon!" she explodes her face bright red with pent up anger and bottled up annoyance. And I knew there was no way I was going to make the meeting.

"You guys have been doing this dance of chicken for years, YEARS! Do you know how heartbreaking it is to see him just get used like that? To throw away everything just to be close to you. He could be world-famous but he sticks around because he feels the electricity in between you guys! And he knows that you feel it too."

She was shaking, and now that she had me cornered, I actually thought over her words.

_Throw away everything to be close to you_

"He rejected his idol, Raphael, just because you were going through your rough times."

Shutupshutupshutupshutup.

"He is so in love that he can't see how you are treating him."

I feel the anger boil over me, trying to burn down my guilt, grief and logic. Of course, he was better off without me, he was Simon.

Smart Simon who could burn down the world and rebuild it by scratch, if he wanted to.

Sexy Simon who turned head wearing sweats or his business attire.

Sweet Simon who was always there for me.

He was selfless, handsome, intelligent, of course he didn't need me. But that he wanted me, that wasn't right.

He could do so much better. My anger died down as quickly as it was raised.

"You have to choose, girl." Clary finally finishes, her face back to its normal temperature.

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I knew. I needed somebody else to say it, omit it into the world. I wasn't strong enough to do it myself, not yet.

"You've been doing him wrong; you won't let him go or let him in. You know what he wants you to do, but he's not sure what you want. So, decide before someone goes up to him and shows him how he ought to be treated."

"I-I need to process this." I swallow thickly and wave Clary off. She had to go, and I had to process this.

Taking the stairs, I was in my room within minutes, panting from racing up all those flights of stairs.

**-S.L-**

"Simon, I'm pleased to see that you have come to your senses."

I accept his warm greeting, despite the knots in my stomach and throat.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, sir."

He was only 8 years my senior.

Lily Chen, who was lounging in the corner, a suspiciously young-looking girl just tilts her head. "Is it because of that girl?"

I kept my gaze on my folder, black and leather. Crisp sides.

The lump in my throat was too heavy to swallow.

Some skinny arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

Her overly sweet scent enveloped me and I tried my best not to stiffen. Maureen Brown, was an eccentric women with a not-so-subtle crush on me. She was an interior designer, known for her elaborate designs and visions. She used to be part of the Underground Society, when she opted out. They were too corrupt and power hungry for her taste, the street would say. I didn't know her truth. I bet that she was too corrupt for them, not the other way around.

"Listen baby, Lily may be a little biased on this topic, but she has been doing you all wrong. You do know that, right? You can bet treated much better, If you just-"

Lily was indeed biased; she ran a really brutal defense program, in where traumatized children with bad experiences or PTSD can join and become their own independent being. She has seen quite a few raping scenarios; it has jaded her and Raphael's view on love. The catch is that they had to go through a weird series of tests to get in. Somehow, I managed to complete every single one unknowingly and hence I was a temporary vampire. My results were funny and I got to be a Daylighter. Eventually, I was able to disentangle myself and transfer into being a Shadowhunter, working for Alicante instead of Underground.

When I first got in contact with Raphael, I was a long-haired musician, Raphael hated my guts and Maureen wanted me to be her head minion. I refused, even before I met Izzy I knew I wanted to love and be loved, not be a pet to the eccentric woman.

I remained silent, not knowing how to answer her. I know what we had wasn't fair. Not to me, at least. But, was it so terrible to say, that I didn't mind? I mean, I know throwing your life away for a girl was not ok, and part of the reason I didn't date during high school. But this was Izzy, she could be _the_ _one_. And, I sincerely believe that one day she will see me as more than just...whatever we were.

Raphael exhaled heavily: his face scrunched up with frustration. He shot Maureen a withering look, because he could. And opened her mouth to properly make her leave when the door swung open revealing a cloud of glitter perfume and hairspray. Camille. The most glamorous of the bunch.

I dart my eyes back to Raphael, who's jaw was set "Out. All of you. Out! Dios mio!"

The Vampires make their way out, and I got up to follow when he stops me.

"Not you, Simon."

I sit down, praying that he will offer me a position which requires me to stay in NY.

He didn't.

"I know you have your reasons to stay. Believe me, I do. But I'm boarding that plane tomorrow morning and if you're not there," he exhales without taking a breath "I'm going to leave without you."

I nod mutely. He smiles wanly and hands me the ticket. All in vain, I wasn't going on that trip. And he knew it, but he was still offering, I take it anyway.

He flicks his wrist, to some this would be rude. But not me, I understood him better than most interns. Probably why he wanted me to come so bad.

I leave, carefully folding the ticket. I tucked it into my bag. I shook his hand and thanked him for the opportunity; I stride out of the room and walk as briskly as possible, not wanting to let Raphael dig into my love life.

He didn't. Camille, however, did.

I didn't know it was possible to elegantly kidnap someone, but then again, I wasn't known for hanging around that Vampire all that often. Or at all. The only reason I knew it was her was due to all the magazines featuring her newest look and trend. Last year, she was all about the pearls. Bringing back Monroe. Now she was into Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold-digger

Oops?

"This is cozy." She tells me sweetly, but I understand the meaning. She was willing to wait. I, however, wasn't.

"It's a little stuffy. If you ask me." I respond breezily, my nervous hand flexing giving away my nerves.

I look over and make eye contact with Magnus. He was by my side within seconds.

"Camille." Magnus addresses politely but his jaw tenses significantly, like saying those words caused him extreme discomfort.

"Dear!" Camille greets enthusiastically, enveloping him in perfume and thin arms. "Still in that phase?". She touches one of Magnus' glitter spikes of hair and Magnus takes a breezy step back. Magnus smiles "This phase that is currently taking over magazines and making you an extra million."

Camille blinks owlishly, and I quickly understood that she had no idea what was going on. At least finance-wise.

"Ah well. I left that business behind for a reason."

I move to step away, when Camille turns to me.

"I was just talking to this charming young man."

She was only 8 years older, for god's sake.

Magnus hums agreeably. "Yes, but I'm afraid we already have plans."

We do?

"I beg your pardon?" Camille demands.

I cut in quickly "We met this morning."

"We were going to go shopping for Magnus' gala." I keep talking, "I'm Isabelle's plus one."

I look away ashamed of my blabber mouth and miss Camille's reaction to my words.

But her voice sounds sour "Well, then you better get going."

Magnus doesn't hesitate and soon we were sitting in the limo.

Magnus and I talk at the same time. "I'm sorry." "Whoa".

The car ride consisted of me finding out every detail about Magnus' cat.

**-S.L-**

Magnus hums and shows me another suit, it was black. Izzy's favorite color on me. I add that suit to the growing pile, I was only going to buy one of course. But Magnus was persuasive and since he was paying, I could at least humor him

I reach for the curtains but he stops me, pulling me towards a plush seat and placing his hands and on my shoulders. His touch was paralyzing, like if you breath to heavily he will post it on his social media and make you a social outcast.

"Camille isn't stupid. She may not be the most agreeable, and she is definitely a you know what."

Slut? Whore? No regards for love despite being the self-proclaimed expert of love? I heard it all.

"Lust, respelled?" I ask instead. Magnus snaps his fingers and nods.

"She may be that but she isn't stupid. And it may not seem like it, but she is a really passionate Vampire. She sticks up for her kind, and despite your current status as a Shadowhunter, you will always be their Daylighter. Anyway, she got the impression that Isabelle is using you-"

"She isn't, our situation isn't ideal but I think that-" I cut myself off and clamp my jaw shut.

Magnus raises his hands defensively, but there was a glimmer in his eyes, not unlike Camille.

"It's not my business, but you do want to look good, no?"

I look up, and blink. That was quick.

Magnus was already moving and sorting through the suits.

He pushed aside the black one with particular vigor and distaste. Bringing out a slick dark grey suit, it wasn't all that flattering. But when I tried it on, I had to admit I looked good.

I tug at it and ask Magnus if it was the one. Wanting to get the shopping out of the way, to my relief he agreed that it was.

"It's on me." He reminds me and before I could see the price; he plucked it off from the sleeve and started walking towards the cash register.

I would google it later then buy him something at least as half as expensive. In this moment, I let myself feel good.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"What are you suggesting?" Raphael asks, his head tilted a fraction to the left. The only thing about him indicating emotion whatsoever.

"I know a way to get Simon to stay or well- leave for your internship."

"Knowing you it will involve a girl or sex." Camille glares tartly. "I swear if you suggest I seduce him I'm going to kick you out of this room, he's too young! -"

The model stands and glares at him, spitting out her words "I am helping you because I want to help Simon. That's it. I bid you adieu!"

Then she leaves without letting Raphael know of her "oh so-brilliant" plan.

**-Izzy-**

I can see why Simon was so crazy about coming to Angel Orensanzs, it did live up to its reputation of being beautiful.

I was on guard all night; Simon hasn't shown up yet. Standing and talking to strangers was losing it charm quickly and it's only been 15 minutes. 9: 30 is when I downed my first drink.

Eventually, I find myself beside Alec Lightwood, my brother and CEO of Alicante's Airlines.

He kept going on and on about how lucky he was, that his fiancée was so beautiful, kind and talented. That Magnus is doing so much for his business and career as he is doing for his heart.

I couldn't tell if he was drunk or in love.

"See, now that I got a top of the line brand being shipped on my flights, other brands are asking the same. It's insane! And, get this, I gained 20% of what I have now in annual income, can you believe it? And we're not even married yet."

He was obviously tipsy bordering on drunk.

"How 'bout you? Do you have a special somebody?"

I shake my head honestly "no."

"Maybe not officially, but are you guys you know... in love." he asks persistently. He knows about Simon. Never met.

"Even if we were, it couldn't be." Alec ignores me for a second focusing on something over my shoulder. "This isn't a world for people like him, he's not made for this-"

Alec cuts me off, looking at me, upset. "Izzy, does your man happen to have brown eyes, glasses, and dark hair by any chance?"

I spin around and see him. He was there standing in a smart grey suit, eyes flashing. He made it after all.

I could feel Clary and Magnus' icy glare, but all I could see was Simon. Simon in his grey suit, Simon with bright sad coffee eyes.

I don't know all of what I did wrong, but I can see that I hurt him. And that was the worst feeling in the world.

**-S.L-**

Soon we were at the perfect place to talk.

Every word. Every year. Every breath leading up to this moment, and it would be wasted on goodbye. Not that she knew that this was it. But she had too? Right? This reeked of goodbye.

"Not made for this world, huh?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, her face open and beautiful.

"Simon, you're amazing and handsome and so intelligent..."

"But?" I prod, there was a 'but'.

"You're not good enough." I flinch back

Her eyes widen, realizing what she said. She quickly backtracks but I stop her.

"How long?"

She blinks, not used to the quick subject change, her face scrunched up and before she can ask for clarification, I explain myself.

"How long did you know I wasn't good enough for you?" I ask. She protests but I cut her off with my own glare "How long were you leading me on?"

She falters "Too long."

I shake my head, her repentance, her guilt won't do anything for her now.

"This is why you never took me out in public, right? Why you never introduced me to anyone besides your mom? And you didn't even introduce me to her willingly. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for your family and your friends either, right?"

She was looking at me, horror all over her face.

"Did you ever even care?" I meant to demand, to make him answer me. To gain my closure. But my voice comes out whispery and hushed. I didn't want to cause a scene, give her more trouble than it's worth.

She looks affronted, but she didn't have the right. I never told _her_ she wasn't good enough.

"Of course, I care. I hurt you, I know I did. But I do care."

"I loved you." slips out of my mouth, she looks at me with beautiful obsidian eyes. "But, right now, I hate you too."

Her eyes were pulling at me like a pit, begging me to understand.

Understand that she was justified in wasting 3 years of my life? In leading me on? I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.

I kiss her cheek, tasting our tears. "Goodbye Izzy."

I leave the gala shortly, Clary tried to stop me, tried to convince me to stay for her sake. But, I needed to get to bed, I had an early flight to catch.

She sent me off with a kiss on the cheek and Magnus' phone number, begging me to keep in touch.

I agreed and left before anyone could stop me. But I felt her eyes on me even as I got in my taxi and rode off to my apartment.

**-Izzy-**

I looked at the exit-door blankly. Simon, my boyfriend, no. Actually, he was never mine. That is why he left, not because I pushed him away but because I never asked him to stay.

Magnus' icy glare was just as chilly as before, I simply put my hand up.

"Don't reprimand me."

Alec looked uncomfortable "Iz, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No. I said it. I had it coming. He is free now, he is gonna change the world."

I can feel Magnus' surprise "But-". Clary shot me a sad look; her eyes downcast.

"He'll be doing it without me." I finish, draining my glass of wine.

Alec and Magnus share a guilty look, but it was Clary who spoke. "Will you be fine"?

I hiccupped "Without him? Most likely not, but my coping methods are astounding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Hodge and congratulate him on his wine."

Magnus looks horrified and Alec looks murderous.

Clary puts a hesitant hand on my shoulder "You don't seem to have the best coping mechanism."

I laugh merrily, the liquor lightening my grief. "Of course I do!"

**-Other-**

Then she went, probably to find some other person willing to give her their glass of wine.

Alec slowly turns to Magnus "Did you by any chance run into Camille today?"

Magnus pales "You don't mean... What did she say to you?" he demands.

Alec gulps, looking down "She told me that Izzy was in love and needed a push."

Magnus stares at him.

Alec looks down, "We hardly talk anymore, me and Izzy, I thought that talking about Simon would have gotten her to open up."

Magnus looked murderous, "She played us. She meddled. She is so going down Thanksgiving dinner!"

**-S.L-**

He picked up at the third ring.

"Hello? Simon?"

"Hi Raphael."

"May I be a service?"

"Hmm, I just wanted to know what I should pack for our trip to Greece."

Raphael sounded breathless, "You mean, you'll go?"

I laughed, a funny sound, it was brittle and dry. "That's why I asked."

"Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be by tomorrow morning."

"Heartbreak doesn't heal overnight." Raphael says wisely.

"Well, it's going to have to. I don't have time to spare."

"I'll email you what you'll need."

"Ok."

And that was that.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"You broke his heart." Raphael accused as soon as Camille picked up

Camille snorts inelegantly "Actually, _she_ did."

"I didn't want you to bully him into coming."

"Then why did you ask me to help? Admit it, if you were truly against using the girl, the you would have never asked me for help."

Raphael didn't answer.

Lily looked on, expression of disbelief on her face. An onlooker, might think that she too hated Shadowhunter's, but it wasn't like that. The Vampires all had a god-complex, Lily being the most grounded. The Vampires believed that the end justifies the means when it came to those puny mortals. With the rare exception of a few favorites. Like, Simon and Alec.

**-S.L-**

_Hi! I know this text is out of nowhere, but I just want to let you know that I'm happy and moving on. I found someone and it's getting pretty serious -_

Simon hit backspace; his eyes narrowed in frustration. Texting her would break everything he was working on. Maureen and Simon were serious, but Izzy didn't need to know. Hell, she probably didn't care.

He didn't need to let her know. But there was a certain green-eyed girl waiting for news. He sent her a selfie of him and Maureen.

Clary left him on read.

Simon tried his best to not get frustrated, Clary was a busy woman, he just- he missed having a friend he could talk to.

Maureen waved at him from across the room. Simon grinned and pocketed his phone already making his way to her.

**-Izzy-**

Far off, Izzy buries herself in her work. She had to clean up her act. Simon wasn't moping eh was out there, making as success of himself.

Her fashion brand, **S.L** , was about to make its debut in the next fashion show. The place designed by the 'Hot New Architect Simon Lewis'.

**S.L**

Simon Lewis.

She glanced down at her phone. Simon's Instagram, it featured a picture of him and Maureen. They were holding hands, the caption read.

_'It's official. We are now in a RELATIONSHIP'_

Maureen commented: _Do you regret rejecting me for 4 years, you dork?_

Simon: It's _in the past. uWu_

With heavy fingers, she liked the picture


End file.
